1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of wireless data systems. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved user interface for a wireless device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of wireless data processing devices have been introduced over the past several years. These include wireless personal digital assistants (xe2x80x9cPDAsxe2x80x9d) such as the Palm(copyright) VIIx handheld, cellular phones equipped with data processing capabilities, and, more recently, corporate wireless messaging devices such as the Blackberry(trademark) wireless pager developed by Research In Motion (xe2x80x9cRIMxe2x80x9d).(trademark)
With advances in silicon processing technology, data processing devices and cellular phones continue to decrease in size. Smaller size, however, creates new challenges related to usability. For example, as data processing devices get smaller, the real estate available on the device available for data input decreases. As such, it may be necessary to reduce the amount of input required from a user to perform tasks on the data processing device. An additional challenge is that smaller data processing devices typically require smaller displays which may be difficult to read. Accordingly, data may need to be presented to the user in a more compact, intelligent, efficient manner.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved user interface for a wireless data processing device.
A user interface for a data processing device is described comprising: an input wheel rotatably mounted to the data processing device and configured to generate input signals to the data processing device when rotated or clicked down, wherein clicking and holding down the input wheel for less than a threshold amount of time causes a first function to be executed by the data processing device, and wherein clicking and holding down the input wheel for greater than the threshold amount of time causes a second function to be executed by the data processing device.